mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fabuła w Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld
Brama Cerbera Przodkowie wysłali Tarnuma na pomoc królowej Allison Gryphonheart, gdyż duszę jej ojca demony uprowadziły z Raju. Żaden z erathiańskich wojowników nie był na tyle odważny, by udać się do Podziemi i uwolnić duszę króla. Dlatego Przodkowie nakazali udać się tam Tarnumowi - przywdział on strój Rycerza i ruszył odnaleźć duszę człowieka, który go zabił. Mimo iż Nieśmiertelny Bohater wcale nie był zadowolony z faktu, że musiał ratować jednego ze swych najzacieklejszy wrogów, który nie dość, że pozbawił go życia, to jeszcze zniszczył jego Imperium i odepchnął barbarzyńców z powrotem na zachód. Niemniej jednak musiał mu pomóc. Otrzymał jako bazę do swych działań Zamek Meddington, które znajdowało się nieopodal wejścia do Podziemi znanego jako Brama Cerbera. Co jakiś czas otrzymywał listy od królowej Allison, w których ta pytała Tarnuma o postępy w działaniach. Na obszarze wokół Meddington znajdowały się dwa miasta Inferno, z których dawniej demony najeżdżały Erathię. Siły Tarnuma jednak pokonały tamtejszych wodzów, zdobyły miasta szturmem i zbliżały się do Bramy Cerbera. Po drodze musiał zając garnizon, w którym broniły się demony, a tuż po zejściu do Podziemi na drodze stanęła mu drużyna arcydiabłów - po poradzeniu z tymi drugimi żołnierze Erathii stanęli przed kolejnym zadaniem - odnalezieniem Przewoźnika. Przewoźnik Aby dostać się na niższy poziom podziemnego świata trzeba odnaleźć Przewoźnika i zapłacić mu odpowiednią stawkę. Teraz jest to kula przeciwstawienia. Tarnum i jego ludzie muszą ją zdobyć, żeby kontynuować marsz po skradzioną duszę króla Riona. Dzięki zabezpieczeniu jednego z miast udało się założyć bazę wypadową na tym poziomie. Zwiadowcy donieśli też, że kluczem do zdobycia artefaktu będzie odnalezienie Jasnowidza. Długie i kręte tunele przyprawiały tych, którzy się tam znaleźli o szaleństwo. Jednak wola Tarnuma nieustannie pchała jego żołnierzy do przodu. Kilka artefaktów, jakie zdobył umożliwiły mu pokonanie stacjonujących w Podziemiu sił demonów i dotarcie do pilnowanej przez jednego z bohaterów Podziemia kuli przeciwstawienia, którą Tarnum zdobył po krótkiej walce. W tym czasie Nieśmiertelny Bohater obserwował z uwagą zwyczaje erathiańskiej szlachty starając się wtopić w tę grupę, by nie zwracać na siebie podejrzeń kim jest naprawdę. Szczególnie trudno mu było wytrzymać, gdy jeden z weteranów opowiadał o bitwie, w której zginął Tyran Barbarzyńców. Tarnum przyswoił sobie też styl pisania szlachciców i intensywnie korespondował z królową Allison. Wspierała go ona duchowo, choć czasem przysyłała też zasoby. Zaproponowała, że dołączy do wyprawy. Tarnum zgodził się, jednak postawił warunek, że stanie się to dopiero wtedy, gdy jego armie oczyszczą pierwszy poziom Podziemia. Pojawienie się królowej z całą pewnością wpłynęłoby dodatnio na morale wojska, więc wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali jej przybycia. Prawda ukryta w koszmarze Dzięki kuli przeciwstawienia udało się przekupić Przewoźnika. Przetransportował on Tarnuma i jego armię na niższy poziom do Kazamat Podziemi. Na terenach tych żyją i przeprowadzają swoje plugawe eksperymenty Nekromanci. Jeden z nich imieniem Sandro ma klucz do kolejnego poziomu - żeby móc przedostać się dalej trzeba go pokonać. Do wojska Tarnuma dołączyły na tym poziomie anioły i archanioły i erathiańscy jeźdźcy, co wydatnie zwiększyło i tak już dużą siłę jego armii. Było to spowodowane przybyciem królowej, która zamieszkała w Zamku. Zwiadowcy poinformowali Tarnuma, że gdzieś na tym poziomie Podziemia jest ukryty miecz sprawiedliwości, i że wraz z kilkoma innymi artefaktami, w tym posiadanym już przez Nieśmiertelnego Bohatera hełmem boskich mocy może utworzyć potężny relikt zwany Anielskim Przymierzem. Od tej pory działania Erathian były ukierunkowane na poszukiwanie Sandro i miecza. Warunki jakie trzeba było znosić w Podziemiu były bardzo ciężkie. Już sam fakt braku słońca wydawał się nie do zniesienia, a do tego jeszcze wszystkich nękały koszmary. Najgorsze przeżywał sam Tarnum, któremu przypominały się wydarzenia z czasów wojny z Bracaduun i z Rionem. Zdarzało mu się zasnąć w siodle, a nawet zranić w nocy jednego ze swoich żołnierzy. Doprowadziło to do tego, że królowa chciała odebrać mu dowództwo. Koszmary, jakie ciągle nawiedzały Tarnuma sprawiły, że dowiedział się, dlaczego twarz królowej kogoś mu przypomina. Siostrę! W nocnym widzeniu zobaczył jak wysłane przez niego ogry dokonują masakry w małej wiosce, jak atakują jego siostrę. Ale ona nie zginęła. Jakby znikąd pojawił się rycerz na koniu i uratowawszy ją z rąk ogrów zabrał ze sobą. Tarnum zobaczył twarz tego rycerza - to był Rion Gryphonheart. Królowa Allison była jego siostrzenicą. Nie zdradził jej tego, ale zaczął się do niej zbliżać - bardzo chciał znów mieć rodzinę - zostając jej instruktorem szermierki. Dzięki wsparciu kawalerii i aniołów wojskom Tarnuma udało się rozbić nekromantów na tym poziomie podziemia. Najsilniejszy z nich - Sandro dobrze się ukrył, ale nie pomogło mu to w uniknięciu bitwy. Tarnum zwyciężył go i odebrał mu klucz do kolejnego poziomu Podziemia. Kręte tunele Tarnum ze swoimi wojskami dostał się na niższy poziom, a królowa została na wyższym, by przećwiczyć swoje umiejętności taktyczne i szermiercze. Nieśmiertelny Bohater był z takiego stanu rzeczy zadowolony: nie dość, że był pewien, że siostrzenica nie zginie, to dał jej szanse na wykazanie się i oddalił od siebie obawy o pozbawieniu dowództwa. Tymczasem Zamek, który udało się rycerzom Tarnuma zająć został otoczony i padł zdobyty przez Władców Podziemi. Na szczęście wódz szybko zajął nowe miasto i przygotował się do bitwy przeciwko trzem Lochom, jakie znajdowały się w okolicy. Wojska erathiańskie uporały się z przeciwnikami, odnalazły tarczę lwiej odwagi i co chyba ważniejsze dowiedziały się jak ma na imię złodziej duszy króla Riona. Był to demon Jorm. Kobieta, która udzieliła tej informacji powiedziała też, że nie ma on stałego miejsce pobytu, a jedyną osobą, która je zna jest inny demon - książę Dna Deezelisk. Siły Tarnuma ruszyły na niższy poziom, by schwytać tego drugiego. Zasadzka Jorma Na kolejnym poziomie siły Tarnuma założyły bazę w Zamku Worthington. Klerycy poinformowali go, że w okolicach znajduje się kolejny fragment Anielskiego Przymierza - naszyjnik boskich mocy. Próba zaskoczenia Jorma nie powiodła się jednak - dowiedział się on o ludziach, którzy na niego polowali i wysłał poddane sobie demony, by ich zatrzymały. Co więcej zablokował przejście na niższy poziom systemem bram granicznych. By odblokować to przejście potrzebny był artefakt znany jako duch opresji. Mimo iż zasadniczo wojska Tarnuma radziły sobie w ofensywie, to żołnierze byli nieustannie atakowani przez małe oddziały demonów. Spowodowało to wycieńczenie i spadek morale. Jorm dobrze wiedział co robi - gdy przyjdzie do decydującego starcia wojska Tarnuma nie będą w stanie nawiązać równorzędnej walki. Jednak w tej niezbyt łatwej sytuacji zwiadowcy poczynili interesujące spostrzeżenia. Demon Deezelisk stracił ongiś wzrok i bardzo pragnie go odzyskać. Niezbędny jest mu jednak amulet magicznej wizji - gdy otrzyma ten cenny przedmiot wskaże Tarnumowi i jego ludziom kryjówkę Jorma. Oddziały Nieśmiertelnego Bohatera sukcesem zakończyły poszukiwania naszyjnika boskich mocy. Wcześniej jednak uporały się z używającymi fioletowych sztandarów demonami wysłanymi przez Jorma i dzięki zdobyciu ducha opresji przedostały się na niższy poziom. Tarnum zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ma odnaleźć złodzieja duszy króla Riona, to będzie musiał współpracować z demonem. Nie bardzo mu się to uśmiechało, ale nie miał wyboru. Stare rany Na niższym poziomie aż roiło się od przeciwników. Demony i Władcy Podziemi panowali w tej krainie i ufortyfikowali ją na wypadek gdyby ktoś zapuścił się aż tak głęboko pod ziemię. To właśnie tutaj ukryto amulet magicznej wizji, który był przedmiotem umowy między Tarnumem a Deezeliskiem. Należało rozpocząć jego poszukiwania. Tereny, na których przyszło walczyć tym razem były doprawdy ogromne. Tarnum, ani żaden z jego ludzi nie widział nigdy wcześniej tak rozległego podziemia. Było pełne kopalń, skarbów, siedlisk stworzeń i ... wrogów. Oddziałom inwazyjnym szybko udało się kolejny element Anielskiego Sojuszu - sandały świętego. Przywódca szpiegów Tarnuma - Mensor odkrył, że w podziemiach znajduje się jezioro, a na nim wyspa. Podejrzewał, że jest tam coś ukryte. Aby zwiększyć prawdopodobieństwo odnalezienia amuletu wódz kazał ogłosić, że poszukuje przedmiotu, który pomoże odnaleźć duszę króla Riona i interesują go wszystkie magiczne przedmioty. Miało to sprawić, by ewentualni posiadacze amuletu sami przynieśli go do Tarnuma. Tymczasem królowa coraz lepiej radziła sobie z dowodzeniem armią na wyższym poziomie Podziemia. Cieszyło to Tarnuma, który w pewien sposób czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. Sen z powiek spędzał mu jednak Mensor. Dowiedział się on, że Tarnum nie był wychowywany przez rycerza Thandosa - jak sam podawał - i przywódca szpiegów zaczął być podejrzliwy. Później jednak udało się jego ludziom zlokalizować położenie amuletu - znajdował się on na wyspie pośrodku podziemnego, wypełnionego zatrutą wodą jeziora. W końcu sam Mensor zreflektował się i odkrył prawdziwą tożsamość Tarnuma. Doszło między nimi do sprzeczki, ale wódz przekonał go, że jest po stronie Erathii. Jako dowód podał fakt pokrewieństwa z królową Allison. Mensor jednak nie zdradził sekretu wodza. Gdy pewnej nocy doszło do napadu oddziału czartów na obóz Tarnum sam uratował swego głównego szpiega. Doszło wówczas do poprawy stosunków między nimi, co przełożyło się też na lepszą współpracę. Niedługo potem wojska erathiańskie znalazły sposób na przebycie zatrutych wód jeziora i po dotarciu na wyspę zdobyły poszukiwany amulet. Królowa dowodzi Książe Deezelisk odzyskał wzrok dzięki amuletowi magicznej wizji i w ramach podziękowania dla Tarnuma i królowej zdecydował się w ramach rekompensaty ofiarować w zamian za przywróconą zdolność widzenia życie Jorma. Udostępnił też królowej Allison jeden ze swoich zamków typu Inferno. Tarnum niechętnie patrzył na układy z demonami, ale to nie on miał decydujący głos. Na poziomie, na którym teraz się znaleźli napotkali oprócz demonów Deezeliska także takie, które służyły Jormowi. Ten drugi sam ukrywał się gdzieś na tym poziomie. Tarnum i królowa Allison postanowili go odnaleźć i ukarać. Już na samym początku operacji udało się Tarnumowi odnieść wielki sukces - utworzył miecz Anielskiego Sojuszu! Pod zamkiem ofiarowanym przez Deezeliska leżała zbroja cudów - ostatni element składowy tego reliktu. Tarnum pasował też królową Allison na rycerza, co znacznie podniosło morale całej armii. Szpiedzy pod dowództwem Mensora odkryli gdzie ukrywa się Jorm. To już ostatnia część tego niewdzięcznego zadania, jakie nałożyli na Tarnuma Przodkowie. Jego i królowej sprawę coraz bardziej wydawał się wspierać Deezelisk, który przysyłał im surowce i wojsko. Tarnum nie wierzył w jego dobre intencje i wysłał Mensora, by przeprowadził śledztwo w tej sprawie. Jednak on długo nie wracał. Jednak główny szpieg wykonał swoje najważniejsze zadanie, gdy odkrył kryjówkę Jorma. Tarnum wraz ze swoją armią dostał się tam przez system magicznych teleportów. Następnie podszedł pod miasto, w którym ukrywał się demon, zdobył je i uwolnił duszę króla Riona. Jednak stojąca na czele armii demonów Allison stała się ofiarą własnych podkomendnych. W momencie, gdy Tarnum zajmował się Jormem demony porwały królową i przeniosły do Deezeliska. Również siły Nieśmiertelnego Bohatera zostały zaatakowane, co wszyscy jego kapitanowie przypłacili życiem. Jego nieśmiertelność uratowała go od niechybnej śmierci, gdyż udając martwego odwrócił uwagę demonów i na czele niewielkiego oddziału ruszył w pogoń za tymi, którzy porwali królową Allison. Cel, w którym Tarnum przybył do Podziemia został wykonany - dusza króla Riona została uwolniona, ale Nieśmiertelny Bohater nie wykonał jeszcze do końca całego zadania. Nie ufaj demonom Ludzie Tarnuma zbudowali w małym kawałku Podziemia, z którego nie było już daleko do siedziby Deezeliska swój Zamek, który traktowali jako punkt wypadowy do poszukiwań królowej. Po kilku dniach prowadzenia operacji Tarnum spotkał duszę króla Riona Gryphonhearta. Obaj przebaczyli sobie wzajemne urazy. Rion wyjaśnił swemu dawnemu wrogowi dlaczego Książę Dna tak go nienawidzi. Niegdyś bowiem Deezelisk próbował zdobyć sobie przyczółek w Erathii, ale został odparty przez króla Riona, który kazał go oślepić. Porwanie Allison było elementem zemsty na jej ojcu - demon wiedział, że nie opuści on Podziemia dopóki jego córka też się w nim znajduje. Szpiedzy dowiedzieli się, że Mensor nie zginął, a jedynie został uwięziony. Tarnum natychmiast ruszył mu na pomoc i uwolnił go. Jednak była to jedyna dobra wiadomość. Rion pojawił się jeszcze kilkakrotnie i wyjaśnił Tarnumowi złożoność sytuacji. To Deezelisk kazał Jormowi porwać królewską duszę z Raju, by ściągnąć do Podziemia królową Allison. Król Rion przebywając na terenie kontrolowanym przez Księcia Dna łączył się w pewien sposób ze swoją córką, co nieco umniejszało jej cierpienia. Jednak jego dusza słabła - powoli rozpadał się w nicość. Taki właśnie był plan Deezeliska - zniszczyć duszę Riona. On sam nie mógł pomóc uwolnić córki. Ale Deezelisk nie przewidział jednego - Tarnuma. Jednak Tarnumowi udało się powiększyć swe wojska nie tylko o Mensora. W Podziemiu natknął się na Norvana i Trynn - dwójkę Erathian, która przed laty zapędziła się w te nieprzyjazne rejony, by walczyć ze złem i w swej ojczyźnie była uznawana za zaginioną. Ich pomoc okazała się bardzo ważna przy znajdowaniu drogi przez kręte korytarze. W pewnym momencie Nieśmiertelny Bohater zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że prowadzi misję w Podziemiu, mimo iż wykonał zlecone przez Przodków zadanie. Doszedł do wniosku, że zmienił się wewnętrznie. Odkrył, że zemsta donikąd nie prowadzi. Pokazywały to przykłady jego samego (nienawiść do Bracaduun), Allison (chęć wywarcia zemsty na Jormie) i Deezeliska (pragnienie zemsty względem Riona Gryphonhearta, który go oślepił). Dzięki pomocy Mensora i duszy króla Riona, którzy prowadzili w tunelach akcję szpiegowską udało się Tarnumowi zlokalizować siedzibę demona. Wysłał też posłańców na ziemię do lordów Erathii, by przybyli z pomocą swojej władczyni. Po pewnym czasie do jego Zamku przybyły posiłki. Ich wsparcie dało Tarnumowi istotną przewagę, więc ruszył on do fortecy Księcia Dna. Po przebiciu się przez wojska pomniejszych sług Deezeliska dotarł wreszcie przez magiczny portal do jego miasta. Mimo iż demon był posiadaczem potężnego artefaktu - zbroi przeklętego, to siła Tarnum dzierżącego w swej prawicy miecz Anielskiego Sojuszu była tak wielka, że zwycięstwo nie mogło wymknąć się Erathianom z ręki. Po tej wiktorii królowa Allison liczyła na to, że Tarnum wróci z nią do ojczyzny i tam będzie pełnił wierną służbę przy jej boku, tak jak to wcześniej obiecał. Nieśmiertelny Bohater dobrze jednak wiedział, że nie będzie mógł uczynić zadość obietnicy. Już dzień po pokonaniu Deezeliska odjechał potajemnie i nigdy nie widziano już rycerza, który podbił Podziemie.